Mandatory Soulbound
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Harry had always wanted someone there for him no matter what. The problem was, when he did find that it was possible, not everyone was in favour and tried to break them apart. (Underage - Harry's 15) (Mpreg) - !Complete!
1. Prologue

**Mandatory Soulbound**

* * *

**Summary:** Harry had always wanted someone there for him no matter what. The problem was, when he did found that it was possible, not everyone was in favour and tried to break them apart.

**Spoilers: **All the HP books and movies. If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **none

**Pairings: **Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley

**Characters: **Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Death (Harry Potter), original children characters, Poppy Pomfrey, Viktor Krum

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Mating Bond, Anti-Soulbonding Community, First Kiss, Cultural Differences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Minor Character Death, Age Difference, Physical Abuse, seme/uke, crazy fans, First Time, Dark Voldemort, Light Harry Potter, Divorce, Compulsion Spells, Werewolf Idiomlogy, Wizardry Philosophy, Dominant/Submissive, Blood Quill (Harry Potter), Character Bashing, Prophecy, bad omen, Off-screen Attack, Adoption, Bigotry & Prejudice, Master of Death Harry Potter, Good Minerva McGonagall, Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Homophobia

**Ner words in this chapter:** 276

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the mind}

–Parseltongue–

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter__/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

**_Change of POV_**

* * *

**Prologue**

They didn't know where it comes from. You win the mark around a year before you meet your other half and that is it.

At first it was considered shameful. Something to hide.

Then there was a law that made it mandatory that everyone has their marks categorized by the Ministry as soon as they first appear.

Nowadays there are some people who are actively against and there are others who refuse their mandatory bond altogether.

**–MS–**

1987

**_HJP_****_'s POV_**

Harry glanced at the small snake in form of a _T_ with grey eyes connected to a small cat in form of an _H_ as if by the tail, the cat with green eyes; Harry's eyes. Harry understood that his parents had made him his tattoo thinking of him as the cat. His tattoo was placed on the inside of his wrist. _Why?_ Harry had no idea but he supposed that it must've hurt his baby-self like hell.

Harry laid on his side on the cupboard under the stairs in pain. Maybe one day he'd find that _'T'_ was actually someone who'd come looking for him. Someone worried. Who'd pamper him like Aunt and Uncle pampered Dudley. Who'd pick him up and take him away.

Harry closed his eyes with tears. It was a blissful thinking. He had to grow up, though. _There'd never be anyone! His parents were dead and he had to be thankful that his relatives had been kind enough to take him in. Even with all his freakiness!_

_Harry was lucky for having such a normal family._

Harry shivered in pain. _Lucky_…

**(TBC)**

* * *

Merry Yulë everyone

Next chapter: **Someone Out There Who Wants Him**

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)Facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	2. Author Note

Since Fanfiction Admin decided to take down my fic without even giving me a change to edit out what they consider illegal, I've decided to completely leave the site.

All my fics will from now on be posted on on _Archive of our Own (AO3)_ and most likely also on _Wattpad_. On both accounts I'll keep the name Isys Luna Skeeter.

But Honestly! The one of you who outed my **Alpha-Beta-Omegaverse** fic will go to Azkaban!

~Isys

*feeling pissed but I know that tomorrow I'll be crying*


End file.
